Don and Jess: Hung Out To Dry
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Don and Jess' second date. WOOWHO! ! OK that was weird. FA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Soooooo Shane Casey, not completely insane but just about there. Can't for the life of me figure out how he escaped at the end of the episode, had to have knocked a few cops out along the way. Relax I'm not going to do anything to Don or Jess. Don't really have a summery for this one so just sit back, find a good drink and have fun.

Disclaimer: You know I don't own it, why must you torture me!?!?!?!

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don and Jess stood together at their desks as Jarvis paced back and forth in the squad room. He was less then happy that Shane Casey had escaped their custody.

"Does someone want to tell me how he got out of here when he was in handcuffs and under surveillance?" Jarvis asked.

Mulligan was the only brave, or stupid some might say, one to step forward.

"He asked to go to the bathroom and well sir you really can't go with your hands behind your back." Mulligan explained.

"You uncuffed a serial killer because he said he had to go to the bathroom?" Jarvis asked, advancing on Mulligan.

Don decided to save Mulligan pain and stepped between his captain and the detective.

"Sir, you know none of us will rest until Casey is back in cuffs." Don looked at Mulligan over his shoulder. "And I'm sure Mulligan will work the hardest."

Said man started nodding his head quickly and went back to his desk. Jarvis let out a heavy sigh and went back to his office. Don looked over at Jess as she walked over to him.

"Well one crisis averted." Don said. "I don't think I've ever seen Jarvis that angry before."

Jess crossed her arms. "I don't think we've ever lost a suspect on his watch before. Hell I'm pissed we lost him."

"We'll get him back." Don said. "You ready to head home?"

Jess nodded. "Yeah let me grab my things and we can go."

Don leaned against Jess' desk, having only his suit jacket with him. "What do you think about eating out tonight?"

"You mean like at a restaurant?" Jess asked.

Don nodded. "Yeah. Think about it, the last time we did was our first date and that was almost eight months ago."

Jess laughed. "You have a point there. Alright, we'll do it. As long as you let me change out of the clothes I've been in all day and we have to feed Mia."

Don placed his hand on Jess' back as they left. "Have no fear, I will allow you to take care of your dog and change."

Jess smiled at him. "Aren't you a good boyfriend."

Don placed a quick kiss on her lips as they walked. "You know it."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

After changing into a nice navy blue sweater and black pants, Don agreed to feed Mia while Jess changed.

"So Mia, think you can handle being alone while your mom and I go out?" Don asked as he refilled Mia's water bowl.

Mia looked up from her food bowl and let out an almost cooing sound. Don smiled. Jess had told him that was Mia's way of letting people know she agreed.

Placing the water bowl down, Don stroked Mia's head. "Thank you. And I promise to have her home at a reasonable time."

Mia gave Don a lick before returning to her food. Don smiled and went to sit in the living room. Five minutes later he heard the bedroom door open and stood up. He watched Jess walk down the hall and was once again reminded of how beautiful she was. Dressed in a knee length pale green dress, Jess had her hair up in a pony tail and gave Don a small spin on the toe of her black heals.

"You like it?" Jess asked.

Don smiled. "Like is not a strong enough word."

Jess smiled. "Alright, let's go before you start drooling more then Mia."

Don laughed and motioned for Jess to go first. Don locked the door and led Jess down to the car with a gentle hand on her lower back.

Jess sat in silence as Don drove them to the restaurant they would be eating at. As with their first date, Don refused to tell Jess where they were going.

"What is it with you and surprising me?" Jess asked.

Don smiled. "The look on your face when I do it."

"What do you mean?" Jess asked.

Don shifted in his seat as they stopped at a traffic light.

"I noticed it when I took you out to the dance studio." Don said. "You got this look in your eyes. It was a scared look but also excited. After a time, the scared part got smaller and the excited part took dominance." He looked at Jess as the light turned green. "I like seeing that look in your eyes."

Jess blushed slightly and took Don's free hand as they continued to drive. Finally after what seemed like forever, Don stopped the car. Jess looked around and for their second date, she saw they were at the docks.

"Don what are we..." she stopped. "Never mind. I know, it's a surprise."

Don smiled and got out. He went around to Jess' side and helped her out. He led her towards a building at the end of the docks. Jess could see through the windows there was some sort of restaurant inside.

"You bring me to the strangest places for dates." Jess said as they walked into the building.

Don smiled at her. "Yeah but you know you like it."

Jess laughed. "You got me there, I do like it." Placing her hand in his, they continued through the doors of the building. Inside, it looked like a ball room with tables spread throughout the room. There was a giant chandelier in the middle of the ceiling and there were candle holders hanging on the walls.

"It's beautiful." Jess breathed.

"I'm glad you like it." Don said.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess laughed as she and Don left the restaurant.

"You can't be serious." Jess said. "He had two booze bottles taped to his hands?"

Don nodded, thinking about the stupid frat boy. "Yeah and then he had the nerve to call me bro. Kid's lucky I didn't deck him."

Jess shook her head and then rested it on Don's arm. "I had fun tonight Don. That place was perfect."

Don smiled down at her. "I'm happy you had a good time. I did too."

"So why the need to take me out?" Jess asked.

Don held open Jess' door for her before walking around and getting in his side of the car.

"Not a need really, I just wanted to take you out." Don said as they drove home. "And after this last case I really needed to spend some one on one time with you outside the bar."

Jess placed her hand on Don's thigh. "I understand."

Don looked at Jess as he stopped the car at a stop light. "I love you."

Jess smiled. "I know and I love you too."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Ok a little ooc on Don's part but I think it went well. You know what to do by now. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
